Loca
Loca est une chanson de Shakira. Traduction : Follethumb Paroles Loca Loca Dance or die (die die die die) Loca Loca She playing dumb all the time Just to keep it fun To get you on like a (ahhh !) Be careful amigo She's talking and walking just to work you up and She'd die for your love But your love's only mine now Yo sigo tranquilla Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla Sipping my Corona Like there's nothin' going to I ain't leaving you alone What is meant for me No orthers girl is gonna take it So give him up Refrain And I'm crazy, but you like it Loca loca loca And you like that it ain't easy Loca loca loca And I'm crazy but you like it, Loca, loca, loca I'm crazy but you like it [Dizzee Rascal] That girl is a nutter Ho though, I heat up when i touch her Chica caliente got me bimpin to merengue I feel so el presidente I'm runnin' shit and I'm lovin' it She's got a mean ol' bumper tou should See what she does with it She dip it down low, down low I can never get enough oh no, oh no She give me the run around but I stay chasing But I need help I'am in love with a crazy girl But it's all good and it's fine by me Just as long as I hear her say... Aye papi Refrain And I'm crazy but you like it Loca loca loca And you like that in ain't easy, Loca loca loca And I'm crazy but you like it Loca loca loca And I'm crazy but you like it Loca loca loca You're the one for me And for her no more Trough you think she got it all I got one kiki You're the one for me And for her no more Trough you think sho got it all I got my kiki Ok she doesn't know the things that I do to please you I take you to the malecon por un caminito They saw your girlfriend looking for me with a rifle Cause we were dancing mambo Why she don't allow ? [Dizzee Rascal] I really can't help it if I make the lady loca I don't want to trouble I just want hit the, oh... And I'm crazy but you like it Cause a kind girl like me There are running out of in the market Refrain And I'm crazy but you like it Loca loca loca And you like that in ain't easy Loca loca loca And I'm crazy but you like it Loca loca loca And I'm crazy but you like it Dios mís That girl is loca... That girl is loca... That girl is loca... Madness, pure madness That girl is loca... That girl is loca... Dance or die You're the one for me And for her on more Through think she got it all I got my kiki And I'm crazy but you like it Loca loca loca And you like that in ain't easy Loca loca loca thumb|center|335 px Catégorie:Shakira Catégorie:2010 Catégorie:Chansons